Surface mounting devices such as a quartz resonator, a filter or an oscillator for surface mounting, as electronic parts, each has a structure in that a surface mounting package to be a housing contains a piece of quartz, a piezoelectric device or the like. Examples of such surface mounting packages typically include four types of structures each having a base and a cap, as will be described below as Conventional Examples 1 to 4.